Flip Finley
''-verse disguise.]] Flip Finley is an agent in the Department of Floaters, operating out of RC #1020 with her partner Rez Montrose. She is written by Rez. Agent Profile Appearance Short, curvy, tan, with brownish-hazel eyes and short, perpetually messy light-brown hair. She collects and wears strange earrings, loves to dress up, and embellishes her uniform with anything orange she can find. Personality Easygoing, absentminded, usually cheerful, surprisingly calm in the face of freakout-inducing circumstances, but with a tendency to get fairly hyper at times. Frequently keeps rambling on a subject despite all attempts to interrupt. It's entirely possible that she deliberately plays all of this up to annoy Rez. Weapon of choice is a three-foot whisk (it is believed that she started the trend of using whisks as exorcism tools). Her hobbies include drawing, taking naps, and tinkering with things she shouldn't. During her time at the PPC she has become something of a mad inventor. She built a miniature Dalek out of pipecleaners—he was later adopted by Rez and named Winston—and is responsible, at the expense of her eyebrows, for the creation of the Pan-Galactic Gargle Bleeprin Blaster. Character Blip Physiology Flip is a character blip, or a character created from a half-formed idea. Her existence is slightly unstable, leading to a number of side effects. She is physically sensitive to the mechanics of any fic she enters, including tense, spelling and grammar, and levels of OOC. Particularly bad examples cause her actual pain. She is also unusually sensitive to phenomena such as wormholes, or any other anomalies that could pull her between fictional continua, and is much more likely to get caught up by them. Occasionally, particularly when stressed, she spontaneously manifests abilities somewhat like low-level superpowers. They are non-permanent and usually plot-sensitive, but she has very little control over the ability. Agent History Recruitment Prior to recruitment, Flip spent years traveling between fictional continua, not always voluntarily. She probably discovered the PPC in the course of her travels. She and Rez appear to have known each other before joining the PPC. They joined at the same time and were assigned to the same RC, certainly an unusual situation. PPC History Flip's history at the PPC has been surprisingly non-traumatic, especially compared to her partner's. She seems to have found a lot of spare time in which to invent things and generally cause mischief. She was most affected by their second mission, "Get Over It," in which a Bad Angst demon possessed Zaphod Beeblebrox. In the summer of 2006, she and Rez were one of the four agent teams assigned to "Subjugation." They never returned from the mission. Four and a half years later, in early 2011, Flip turned up in Hitchhiker's Guide continuity, she and Rez having declared themselves retired. They both came out of hiding to deal with "Sweet Abomination," a Farscape Suefic assigned to them by Scorpius himself. They intended it to be a one-time, freelance mission, but unbeknownst to them, Scorpius reported their whereabouts to HQ. They are currently on the run. Mission Reports Home: Whisk-y Business and Rez's LiveJournal Partnered with Rez Montrose * "Prophecies" (Harry Potter) * "Get Over It" (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) * "Sorrow" (The Lord of the Rings x Firefly) * "The One Bling" (The Lord of the Rings) * "Subjugation" (Harry Potter) ** Incomplete. * "'Sweet Abomination' Dies," Part One, Part Two (Farscape) * "Not Such a Freakalicious Time" (Freakazoid) MSTs * "The MST of Relative Discomfort" (Tortall series) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters